gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandrite (AU)
Alexandrite is the presumed Perma-Fusion of a Sapphire, her Pearl, an Amethyst soldier, and a Ruby guard.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182970665552/ She belongs to The Diamond Alternate Universe. Appearance Alexandrite has an appearance similar to that of other Alexandrites, as she is a very large fusion with a mask-like face revealing a gaping mouth, three pairs of arms, a small waist, and long legs. Her skin is magenta and she has an unknown amount of eyes, a pointy nose, and a small mouth with full lips. Her hair is dull blue and is medium length and extremely voluminous, having a puffy texture with a bang covering her eyes and forehead. As mentioned before her face can lift up to travels a large mouth with sharp teeth, and she also has three pairs of arms with one being at her shoulders, the second being just below, and the third being at her waist. Her gemstones are on her chest and are pink, cyan, and white. She wears a shirt that is dark pink, lavender, blue, and purple in color with a dark navy blue collar and rounded shoulder pads that are half dark blue and half white. Her waist is teal and dull teal and she has matching long gloves on her top pair of arms as well as purple leggings with lots of holes in them. Personality Nothing is known about Alexandrite's personality yet. Abilities Alexandrite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Gemology Gemstone Information * It is said that the stone was named after the Russian emperor, Alexander II (1818 - 1881), but was discovered by a French mineralist called Nils Gustaf Nordenskiöld (1792 - 1866). ** When Nordenskiöld first discovered alexandrite in 1834, it was initially thought to be an emerald because it was discovered in emerald mines located in Russia's Ural region, near the Tokovaya River. The specimen was later identified as a chromium bearing, a color-change variety of chrysoberyl. ** Legends claim that the discovery of alexandrite was made on the very day the future emperor of Russia became of age. Inevitably, the red and green color change stone was to be declared the official gemstone of the Russian Empire. * Alexandrite is one of the rarest of all colored gemstones available today. ** More specifically, it is an extremely rare color change variety of chrysoberyl (a cyclosilicate). *** Despite its name, chrysoberyl, which is an aluminate of beryllium, does not actually belong to the beryl mineral group, but rather, it is classified as its own independent mineral group. * Alexandrite is the birthstone for June and is the zodiacal sign for Gemini. ** Alexandrite is also used to commemorate the fifty-fifth wedding anniversary. * Alexandrite is a stone associated with discipline and self-control, which adequately explains Alexandrite's stoic personality. * The color change phenomenon seen in alexandrite is referred to as the 'alexandrite effect'. The change in color can be observed under certain lighting conditions, typically under daylight and incandescent lighting. ** The Alexandrite gemstone is green when in the presence of light composed mainly of greens and blues (e.g. natural light) and red in the presence of light composed mostly of reds and yellows (e.g. incandescent light), and purple when shown under both sources of light. ** Alexandrite can also display a cat's eye effect; and this rare trait can make an alexandrite stone even more valuable. Gemstones Gallery Tumblr pnam0yo61G1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Alexandrite meeting Ice. References Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Alexandrites Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Quadruple Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Gems